What happens when you love too much
by Sesshomaru's only mate and love
Summary: ‘I want to know everything about you’ said Kish. Is loving someone and wanting to know all about them bad? Or is the term knowing means something else?I&M & K&I ch. 2 up
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Tokyo mew mew and I never will so don't sue.

**Unheard love**

'Ichigo your going to be late' called Ichigo's mom from down stairs as she waited for her slow dressing daughter to come down stairs. "I'm coming mom," yelled Ichigo as she rushed down the stairs and to the front door.

'So why did it take so long?' asked Ichigo's mom as she looked at her dressed in a above the knees flower blue dress and with a small light blue purse to match her light blue high hell dress shoes.

'I hade to find the perfect dress, for the perfect date' said Ichigo with a smile as she rushed to the door to leave and meet up with Masaya.

'What was it again that you said make this day so great' asked Ichigo's mom who knew all to well why today was special and wanted to know just how special it was to Ichigo.

'Mom I've told you five time's it's me and Masaya's third anniversary…we've been dating for three years straight' said Ichigo with heart shaped eyes as she stared at her mom with a smile.

'Oh yes how could I forget well you better get going you don't want Masaya to worry again for your lateness' said Ichigo's mom with a smile as she saw Ichigo's heart shape eyes change into her normal but worry eyes as she rushed out the door and off to the awaiting red car outside.

As Ichigo rushed down the stair a light yet warm breeze went by making her dress lift just a little to show more thighs at the green staring eyes.

'Oh my dear sweet Ichigo…someday well be together and that guy will be forever gone from us…like I said I will always love you' said a deep yet not too deep voice from the tree at the side of Ichigo's house.

(Inside the car)

'Here we are' said Masaya as he stepped out the car and walked to the other side opening the door. 'Wow this is so beautiful' said Ichigo with a smile as she stared at the tall and gorgeous restaurant building as Masaya slowly helped her inside to see the real beauty.

'Lets go Ichigo if we stay outside then you'll never get to taste the grate food they have or see how much nicer it is inside' said Masaya as he let Ichigo place her arm through his and walk inside the building.

As soon as Ichigo's eye left the outside and went to the inside they started to water with happiness at the inside running water fall, the bright hanging chandeliers spread throughout the building. There was a small yet romantic candle spread out on each table to give it a dim lighting since the chandeliers was so high and only gave off great light to the second floor.

'Where may I ask you would like to sit my good man and lady' said a man with a great French accent from behind the staring Ichigo and happy Masaya. 'Over there' said Ichigo as wiped her eyes of her joyful tears and pointed to a nice small enough for two and window view table.

'As you wish my lady' said the man as he picked up two menus and escorted her and Masaya to their table. 'Thank you so much Masaya' said Ichigo with a tearful smile as she sat down in her seat after Masaya pulled it out and pushed it in for her.

'No thank you' said Masaya as he took his seat and looked at Ichigo with a loving gaze. 'Why…' asked Ichigo with a confused look as she saw Masaya lift up his water filled glass.

'Because without you I wouldn't have anyone to make this toast to' said Masaya as he gestured for Ichigo to life her class also. Ichigo then gave a light blush as she rose her glass up to met Masaya's.

'Okay…I would like to make this toast for declaration of my love for you and for the wonderful three years you gave me' said Masaya with a smile as he continued.

As Masaya continued to flatter and smile at Ichigo a green hair and green eyes young adult around the age 22 watched the two happy couple with angry, sad, and confuse eyes.

As the young adult watched the two keeping close eyes on Ichigo's blushing form he began to drool with heart shaped eyes for his hidden love for Ichigo. Masaya then walked slowly in front of Ichigo and slid down to one knee.

'Ichigo will you marry me' said Masaya with a hopeful smile as he waited for Ichigo's answer. As both young teen males waited for her reply the green haired one began to move closer to Ichigo's and Masaya's window to get a better hear of Ichigo's response.

'Yes' said Ichigo with tears of joy as she leaped down into Masaya's arms as everyone began to clap except for the crying green head as he moved from the window and into the shadows from Ichigo's and Masaya's happy forms.

'Why Ichigo…why' said the green head adult as he vanished into the night away from the soon getting married couple.

Authors note

I hoped you guys love this first chapter/ this story I will post more as soon as I can so don't worry I will have more for you soon and don't you go thinking that you know everything okay just read and review okay. Tell then goodbye


	2. I want to know everything about you

I do not own Tokyo mew mew but I do own this story so please read and enjoy.

**

* * *

**

I want to know everything about you

* * *

Last chapter

'Ichigo will you marry me' said Masaya with a hopeful smile as he waited for Ichigo's answer. As both young teen males waited for her reply the green haired one began to move closer to Ichigo's and Masaya's window to get a better hear of Ichigo's response.

'Yes' said Ichigo with tears of joy as she leaped down into Masaya's arms as everyone began to clap except for the crying green head as he moved from the window and into the shadows from Ichigo's and Masaya's happy forms.

'Why Ichigo…why' said the green head adult as he vanished into the night away from the soon getting married couple.

* * *

After dinner Ichigo and Masaya walked through the park hand in hand while Masaya twisted Ichigo's ring side to side with a smile.

'This is going to be great' said Masaya as he moved his hand from Ichigo and placed his hand on her waist moving her closer to him.

Masaya then laced their finger together with his free hand. 'I love you' said Ichigo as she leaned closer to Masaya with a smile.

'And I love you too Ichigo' said Masaya as he smiled back at Ichigo. 'So whom should we tell first? My parents or yours' asked Ichigo as her eyes slowly moved down to the big and beautiful diamond ring.

'How about yours…I think you parents are dying to hear this news more then mine' said Masaya as he too looked at the diamond ring, but then back at Ichigo.

'Okay my parents it is…so how do we tell them' questioned Ichigo as she and Masaya stopped in their steps to think.

As the two began to plan out what to say, the same green head young adult watched with an unpleased face.

'Why Ichigo…I told you I love you before him' said the young adult as he continued to watch Ichigo and Masaya.

'I won't let you go because of some ring…I won't' said the figure as it vanished once again into the dark night only this time to Ichigo's house.

(After a while of thinking Masaya and Ichigo finally made it to Ichigo's house)

Masaya kissed Ichigo lightly on the cheek before letting her go as she unlocked the door and walked in.

"Mom, dad can I talk to you guys," yelled Ichigo as she looked around the house.

Masaya and Ichigo waited for Ichigo's parents to reply to the call but all that came to them was silence.

'Um...mom…dad…where are you guys' said Ichigo as she began to wonder with worry where her parents were at.

'Ichigo did your parents go out tonight' asked Masaya as he looked around the dark house along with Ichigo.

'No I'm not sure they didn't tell me they were going out' said Ichigo as she walked into the kitchen and cut on the lights taking a look around for them.

Just as Ichigo was about to leave the kitchen she notice a small white note on the counter with her name on it.

_Dear Ichigo,_

_Sorry to sudden leave with out telling you first but your aunt Sarah is in need of our help. The baby is coming soon so we're going to stay by her till it does since uncle Jack had to leave for work. We'll be home in a few day's we trust that you can handle things on your own. You know where you can reach us…our cells will be on call if you need anything. Take care sweetie, see you in a few days._

_Love mom and Dad_

'My parents had to leave to help my Aunt Sarah with her soon coming baby…so I guess it'll be your parents first' said Ichigo as she turned to Masaya with a smile.

'Okay…' said Masaya but stopped when he saw the clock on the wall that read 11am.

'Dang…how about tomorrow morning you can come over for breakfast and we can tell them' said Masaya as he pointed to the clock.

'Okay that will be much better I wouldn't want to wake your parents up so late' said Ichigo as she walked Masaya to the front door.

'So I guess I'll see you in the morning' said Masaya as he turned and looked at Ichigo.

'Yes' said Ichigo as she leaned up and kissed Masaya lightly on the lips.

'Night'

'Night'

Ichigo then shut the door and cut off the kitchen light as she headed upstairs to her room.

'Um' Yawned Ichigo as she walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and then walked to into her room.

Ichigo lifted her dress over her head and slipped her nightgown on as she slipped into her bed for sleep.

(Outside Ichigo's window)

'Sleep my kitten…I am satisfy with this...for now' said the figure as a small car passed by showing the figures true identity.

The figure held a small camera like thing in its hand as it flew into the air away from everyone.

(Outside Ichigo's house walking pass was Ryou and Lettuce)

(A/n: this is what Lettuce asks her self in her head)

'Was that…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

_Kish_

….

…

…

…

* * *

Authors note

LOL you guys are luck I got tired of saying dark figure because I was really about to leave you with a cliffy right there. Well you know who the guy is now and I know some of you guys are mad that it's Kish who is doing this but hey Masaya need some love to. So read and review so I can update with maybe even more great and juicy stuff. Okay bye guys.


End file.
